Rosario Vampire: new life
by sonicshadowsilver245
Summary: Find out for yourself
1. Chapter 1

_Book one: Rosario+Vampire_

_Chapter 1:_

_New life, New students, New school, New people and a Vampire_

Hello to one and all that is reading this and thank for reading it. So this chapter is about my OC Gamma T. Hedgewolf moving to Japan where he meet Tsukune and the others and quickly become friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire at all nothing of it what-so-ever

Enjoy

Gamma's POV:

It was the day I had always hoped for the beginning of summer which finally mean I can move to Japan along with my friends (you'll find out who they are later in the story) I was riding the bus home the 1st year of high school was ok because I had managed to survive without any problems what-so-ever well besides that fight I had but no teacher saw it the 2nd year was a bit better because me and my friends all had almost the same classes except for history and band.

Once I was home I went straight to my room and packed my clothes I had everything else packed but my clothes I stuffed all my clothes into a bunch of bags without thinking I just wanted to get to Japan and start a new life there with my friends I still had to go to school after all and an accident that turned me into 3 types of monsters too thanks to an accident that happened to me when I was younger which caused me to lose my family and I had also found weapons along with a board, a spell book and a power too (_weapons: dual katana swords, dual laser pistols, laser sniper rifle, shock gloves, dual light revolvers, hidden blades, web-shooters, wrist guns, shurykens, kunai's, blowpipe w/poison and sleep darts, spell book, light scythe: quick fact the scythe can appear and disappear when he wants it to, and adummantium claws (wolverine lol))_and never told my friends I might as well tell them.

I called my friends and they said they were ready to go to Japan. "I'm telling them my secret…my true self" I said …

Tsukune's POV:

Man I waited all my life for summer break and I get to hang out with Moka and the others and no exams too man I can't wait I hadn't noticed I dozed off that's when Moka came up to me and called my name "Tsukune? Are u ok? Tsukune, hello anyone in there?" I snapped out of my imagination and found Moka waving her hand in front of my face "huh oh sorry Moka I must've dozed off…again hehe" I said while rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment Moka blushed and man does she look cute when she blushes. We then did our usual routine we stared at each other like we were a couple she then sucked my blood as usual this time it didn't hurt so much for some reason…anyways I headed to my dorm room packed a few things for the break and headed out to the bus stop.

Once I made it to the bus stop Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were already there waiting for me they all yelled my name and made a run for a hug, except Moka as always and as always Kurumu was the first to hug me...well bear hug me and as always suffocating in her breasts. Then a wash tub appeared above Kurumu and landed on her head "thanks Yukari" I said "the pleasure was mine Tsukune" she said with her hand in hand "You little brat!" Kurumu said man in my eyes those 2 are like sisters. Then all of a sudden I felt a chill down my back and I knew exactly who it was then I turned around and found Mizore right behind me "while those 2 are busy don't you think we should be alone Tsukune?" Mizore said to me as Kurumu and Yukari were in an argument. Moka then yelled out "No! Tsukune's mine and mine alone Mizore!" then the vampire and the snow woman got into another argument and the witch and the succubus were still in an arguments I stood there watching all of them arguing I then noticed we were watched by kokoa then called her out "nice try kokoa but I can see you behind that bush" they all stopped arguing when they heard her name then she said out loud "damnit I will never sneak up on you guys" kokoa said in a nice tone instead of her loud tone _(kokoa is nice in this story cause I can see some good in her rather than just wanting to be just as strong as inner Moka)_ she had her bags in her hands and came up to us "I'm coming with you all whether you like it or not" nobody said anything then I spoke up "we don't mind kokoa but as long as you don't cause a disaster in the human world" "I won't I swear" said the red haired vampire the bus then arrived we all got on the bus and headed to the human world.

3rd person on both Gamma and Tsukune

Tsukune was sitting next to Moka on the ride to the human world yukari next to Kurumu and Mizore behind them with kokoa next to her they then arrived in the human world. On the airplane ride Gamma sat next to his sister like friend Isabel his brother like friend Robert sat across them with his girlfriend Quinn and his other brother like friend Christian sat next to Robert. Gamma had on a white t-shirt with blue edges blue jeans red sneakers with white shoe laces along with a pitch black Rosario on his neck his father gave him for his birthday along with a holy lock and goggles that keep the air from hitting his eyes and making them dry, he kept them upon his for head and his weapons were being carried on the plane along with his friends weapons. He told them what he is and they were ok with him being a vampire, ghoul and a demon and he said he can change into his vampire form and if he takes off his Rosario he becomes stronger with it off, he also said that it's the same as a Ghoul but his eyes turn the opposite color of what they are and his hair stays its normal dark blue _(Gamma has a scar over his left eye cause his left eye is his bad eye and his right is his good eye like me lol)_ Gamma said if he takes both of them off he turns into a demon his hair turns pitched black and his right eye turns black but his left eye turns silver and he becomes really powerful _(Tsukune's full power and Gamma full power are the same if Tsukune was stronger than Moka's dad yeah that strong)_ they also confessed that monsters they were Quinn said she was a witch and pulled out her wand and cast a spell an original one at that. Robert said he was a werewolf and they saw his wolf ears "Robert don't show your wolf ears and Quinn don't cast a spell people will think we are monsters and then freak out" said Gamma, Isabel said she was a hybrid of 3 things succubus, vampire and angel, she tried to cast a love charm on Gamma but didn't work since he closed his eyes _(Gamma and Isabel are like family since they lived so close to each other and they never left each other's side like child hood friends) _Christian said he was a ghoul and showed his holy lock to Gamma.

Over with Tsukune they had reached the human world and saw kyoko with her folks and waved to her kyoko then ran over to her cousin and hugged him "it's nice to see you too kyoko" said Tsukune "hey tsukie I hear were going to have a new neighbors and I hear they're in high school and they're coming from America" said the sister like cousin "oh really? Well then tell them I said hi" Tsukune said "I will cous by the ways do mind if I ask you why you're here?"Asked his cousin "I'm here because summer break why do you ask?" Tsukune asked all puzzled "well I didn't expect you to be here and you never called uncle and auntie and told them that you were heading here" kyoko said "oh really I'm sorry. you want to head to my house with the others?" asked Tsukune "sure" said kyoko "do you guys want to come?" asked Tsukune "yeah of course then we could have some fun Tsukune me and you alone 1 on 1 play time yahoo-hoo"

With Gamma and the others their plane had landed and called a cab and told him to head to their new house and once they got there they got in and went to their rooms the house was a 2 story building that had 4 rooms _(4 cause of Quinn and Robert as a couple)_ 2 on the bottom floor and 2 on the top floor Gamma's room was on the bottom floor and it was the master bed room Isabel's room was on the bottom floor 2 since she wanted the room next to Gamma's. Christian's room was on the top above Gamma's room and Quinn and Robert got the rooms above Isabel's "hey do you guys want to walk around outside you know to get used of the surroundings?" Gamma asked "sure I'm good on seeing what there is" Robert had said happily "well why not" Christian said "what about you girls?" Gamma asked "sure we did move here all together didn't we?" Isabel said "yeah let's go then" Quinn said in a happy voice. They then left only to see Tsukune and the others looking their way. Gamma and the others had their weapons with them. All of the Yokai girls went into their fighting stances "woah woah woah hey wait a second we aren't here to cause trouble we're new here after all" Gamma said close enough to grab his swords for self defense "yeah hey wait a second aren't you those new neighbors the Americans?" kyoko asked "yes we are allow me introduce myself I'm Gamma T. Hedgewolf" Gamma said taking his hands from his swords "I'm Christian Coles" Christian said "I'm Robert Hill and this is my girlfriends Quinn" Robert said while holding Quinn's hand "and I'm Isabel Jones" Isabel said in a happy tone "it's nice to meet you" they all said at once. "Well nice to meet you too I'm Tsukune Aono the one with blue hair is Kurumu kurono, the orange haired one is kokoa shuzen, the one with pink hair is Moka Akashiya, the little one is yukari sendo, the girl with the red jacket is my cousin kyoko and finally Mizore shirayuki the one with the cool personality…literally" said Tsukune all in one breath "ok nice to meet you guys so you guys in summer break?" asked Isabel. Kurumu then said "yes we are" "ok do u guys happen know a school for monsters cause me and my friends are kind of tired of going to humans schools" Gamma said as the other stopped "you guys are monsters too?!" Tsukune said out loud "shush not so loud and yes we are. So you know of that kind of school?" Gamma asked "yeah it's called Yokai academy…" Tsukune said

Gamma: well now that introductions are over I wonder who I'll meet over at the school

Tsukune: well there is this one guy gin who is a were wolf and is the fastest and most perverted Yokai in the monster realm because werewolves are quite fast and president of the news paper club

Gamma: really? I'm not cocky but I think I can beat him in a race I'm not really so sure anymore now that I think about it. But hey ill challenge him anyways worth a shot.

Moka: well Gamma if you say so. Next time on Rosario vampire competition and a vampire and another _~capu-chu~ _

Thank you all for reading this you guys have no idea how long it took me I stayed awake half of the night typing this and half of the night sleeping _(and I know about the manga but this is in another universe where fairy tale isn't an organization at all, no such thing) _but worth it hope u guys enjoyed and I'll talk to u all later peace! (Quick note I didn't add in the story Gamma is a sorcerer never mentioned it sorry but hope you all like it anyways bye)


	2. Chapter 2

Book 1: Rosario + Vampire

Chapter 2: competition and a vampire

Hello once again people I'm back with another story… thankfully I've been itching to write another chapter and chapter 1 was a to be continued thing anyways enough of my rambling here it is… oh, also this has like a 3 month time skip

All: WHAT?!

Me: hey sorry but it has a time skip deal with it

Tsukune: but you're not going to let them know what we did over the summer?

Me: well you guys did what normal teens do during summer so there.

All: ugh

Both Moka's: well at least we get to suck Tsukune's blood this chapter

Tsukune: WAIT WHAT?! *looks at story* …

Outer Moka: ^_^ yay

Inner Moka: :3 hehehehe

Anyways enjoy

**A/N:**

**Bold= vampire side of Isabel, Moka and Gamma and werewolf side of Gin (for my oc he has a British accent when he's a vampire)**

_Italic= ghoul side of both Tsukune, Christian and Gamma and spectators in the story (for my oc he has and Italian accent when he's a ghoul)_

_**Bold and Italic= Demon side of Gamma and Angelic side of Isabel (for both Gamma and Isabel they have deeper voices then they normally do and Gamma's voice is a lot smoother)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario vampire

And another thing My OC is just going to be in this for 2 chapters the first and second and that's it and he might appear here and there, like a phantom anyways like I said enjoy

It was the last day of summer vacation and Gamma and the others were packing their school clothes and getting ready to leave for their 3rd year of high school except in a Yokai school "Gamma who's going to watch over the house while we're gone?" Robert asked with concern "yeah that's right Gamma, who is going to watch over the house?" asked Isabel with the same amount of concern as Robert "well we can get kyoko to watch over the house." Gamma answered with a proud tone in his voice, while putting his weapons on "Gamma… you're not taking your weapons are you?" Christian asked "yes I am, in case of emergencies and when it's necessary, and I'm taking my casual clothes too" Gamma went to get his casual clothing which included a blue leather jacket with a hood sowed onto it with a black streak that is in the middle of it, along with loose blue jeans, red sneakers, a white shirt and a red shirt under his blue jacket and a dark blue scarf "you guys should take your casual clothes too…for weekends of course" Gamma told the others "anyways I'll go call kyoko and ask her to house sit for us until next summer, I'll even pay her thankfully, American money cost a lot here and in the summer we can work again for money and I'll pay her the next time". Christian went to his room and packed his casual clothes too which included a green leather jacket with a white t-shirt and a green scarf with blue jeans too and black sneakers. Over with Robert he was packing his normal clothes as well his casual clothes included a black leather jacket a white t-shirt and blue jeans as well and, Quinn in the same room as Robert, she packed her white jacket which looked like a lab coat she had her red shirt under her jacket and had another shirt but it was black and she packed her white skirt that was above of the knees. Along with Isabel she was also packing her casual clothes she packed her red jacket and she always kept a black and white shirt under her jacket and she also packed her average red skirt that was right above the knees as well.

With Tsukune and the others they were all heading to Gamma and the other's house to see if they were ready to go to Yokai academy "Tsukune do you think Gamma and the others will like it there?" Moka asked "I don't know Moka it's their own decision, but I have a feeling they might like it" Tsukune replied with a confident and happy tone "hey Tsukune!" called out a voice from behind him. "Yeah what-mnph!" Kurumu Gave Tsukune a bear hug and her hugging him with her breast covering his face Tsukune were suffocating 'help me someone please!' Tsukune screamed in his thoughts "Kurumu don't hog Tsukune all to yourself, let me have a turn with him" yukari then jumped at Tsukune and tried to hug him but Kurumu then moved him out of the way "nope sorry hehe". They soon enough made it and found the others' house "Gamma, Isabel, Robert, Quinn, Christian time to go!" Tsukune yelled from outside the door "yeah were going to take a while..." Isabel said as she opened the door poking her head out "why what's going on" asked Tsukune "well Gamma is…" they all hear a scream of pain "what was that?" asked Tsukune "that must be Gamma… he's going through a faze he warned us about so in order for him to not hurt anybody during that faze he told us to hurt him in anyways possible so we can knock him out" Isabel explained to the others "oooohhhh" they all said. All the screaming stopped "well he must be knocked out, we'll carry him to the bus stop you all go on ahead" Isabel said "ok well be waiting" Moka said.

"Hey wake up… Gamma…. WAKE UP!" screamed the blurry figure "huh?" Gamma then awoke on a shaking bus "how did I…" "We carried you" Christian cut Gamma off before he could speak anymore "ok well, that answers that… but can you explain the ribs?" "you told us if you ever went through that phase you told us about we'd have to try to knock you out by hurting you" Isabel replied "oh yeah that's right now I remember" Gamma said as he was trying to get up but then hearing a crack and a shock of pain "AAGGGHHH… how hard did you hit me in the ribs!?" Gamma asked in pain "enough to knock you out…" replied Christian "well whatever I have an extreme healing factor so I'll let it take care of the ribs" Gamma said out loud not noticing Tsukune and the others looking at him "wait were heading to the school right now?" "Yes we are…" replied Tsukune "and you all heard me say I have an extreme healing factor" Everyone nodded "so that means you know I can't die" "yeah" they all replied "well that's not entirely true I can't die violently, but I can die peacefully of old age but that's until I'm like 500 years old or so, and you guys must be wondering 'how do you know you can die peacefully but not violently' this isn't my first life guys" Said the Blue haired hybrid "oh really? Tell us more" Kurumu said in her curious voice "well…" Gamma was then cut off by the stopping bus and the bus driver "We're here" said the bus driver "well the story is going to have to wait" said Gamma "aww but can't you tell us on the way?" most of them said "Nope you're going to have to wait" "aww ok" they all said in a low voice.

They all walked to the school and eventually made it "so Gamma you're one of us? Just asking to make sure" kokoa asked "yeah well only 25% with pure vampire blood, I'm a hybrid of 4 things, like I said Human, Ghoul, Vampire, and Demon. All 25% but pure blood of all 4" Gamma replied "cool we said this once we'll say it again, we never met a hybrid of 4 different monsters" both Moka and Kokoa said at the same time "speaking of Hybrids, you're a hybrid too right Isabel?" Kurumu asked "well of course, hybrid of 3 Angel, succubus, and vampire so like I said back in the summer break, I'm one of you girls and one of your kind Kurumu" Isabel said looking at Moka and Kokoa then looking at Kurumu "you're a witch too Quinn? Like Kokoa said I'm making sure" Yukari asked "Yes I am but I'm like a scientific and medical witch" Quinn said "oh ok just making sure, well I don't know what type of witch I am…" Yukari said with a sad tone "here let me see something Yukari" Gamma told Yukari "ok what is it Gamma?" Yukari asked "let me see your palms I can tell you what you are or what your future is depending on the wrinkles in your hands" Gamma read her palms and told her what she was "you're a special type of witch you'll soon find out what type" Gamma said with a chuckle "ok…" Yukari said with an unsure tone "Tsukune you're a ghoul aren't you?" Christian asked "yeah but I turned ghoul back in my 1st year" Tsukune pointed out "oh ok, so what were you before you turned into a ghoul?" Robert asked "Human" Tsukune replied everybody except for Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari stopped "so at first a human like me then turned into a monster except I'm a hybrid, cool" Gamma spoke up "oh really ha-ha that's cool I thought you were born a hybrid" replied Tsukune "anyways we're here at the school" Kurumu said. Tsukune and others got in front of the new students from America and turned around with a smile "Welcome to Yokai academy!" they said in enthusiasm "wow thank you guys" they all said and bowed

"Hello once again class and welcome back to the 3rd year of Yokai Academy!" yelled the neko teacher with a happy tone "my name is Shizuka Nekonome for those new students and I can see 5 new students here and they seem to come from America so everyone please be nice to them and treat them like friends, so will the 5 new students please stand up and introduce yourselves" Gamma, Christian, Robert, Quinn and Isabel stood up and went to the front of the class and introduced themselves "Hello I'm Gamma T. Hedgewolf it's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope we can work together" Gamma then took a bow and some people were muttering their opinions about Gamma "sit down now please Gamma" said Ms. Nekonome "yes ma'am" he then walked to his seat, over hearing what some student were saying about him and sat down "now sir you introduce yourself" said the enthusiastic teacher "I'm Christian Coles it's a pleasure to meet you all as well" Christian then bowed and could hear them muttering their opinions about him as well "now Christian take your seat, please" the teacher nicely asked "yes miss Nekonome" Christian then took a seat next to Gamma "next" "Hi I'm Robert hill I hope to get to know you all" Robert said with a smile and then bowed and heard mostly everyone even though they weren't that loud "sit down now Robert" he then sat next to Gamma as well "next" "yes ma'am, hello everyone my name is Isabel Jones I hope I get to know all of you and become great friends with you all" Isabel said with a happy smile and bowed a lot of people were muttering their opinions about her out loud especially the male students "Isabel take a seat now" said Ms. Nekonome "okay" Isabel said, she then sat down "ok class and this person is the last one we introduce" said the neko teacher "Hi I'm Quinn Changus and I hope that we all have a great school year" Quinn said with a really happy tone and she then bowed most people muttered their opinions about her but just loud enough she can just about hear them "well now that that's done, are you all ready for the 3rd year of Yokai Academy!"

"**Yeah!" **screamed all the students with enthusiasm

The school day had passed in a flash and completely unexpected for the others but for Tsukune and the girls it was normal "don't worry you'll get used to it" Tsukune said "oh yeah Gamma there's another person who might like to meet you but make sure it's only you he's talking to because if you take either Isabel with you or Quinn with you he might try 'something' with them" Moka said "why do you think they might like to meet me?" Gamma questioned "well you're quite fast and so is he so you might like to challenge each other so maybe you 2 might want to race or something" Mizore added "yeah I'd race him but for a friendly compe- uh does he happen to carry a camera follow girls around patting them on the butt and have a red head band?" Asked the dark blue haired Gamma "yeah how do you know?" asked Kurumu, Gamma just then looks behind them "that him?" they look behind them and see Gin flirting with some girls "yeah that's him his name is Ginei Morioka" Tsukune said with a sweat drop "werewolf?" Gamma asked "yeah… how did you-" "I can just tell" Gamma said before Tsukune could say anything else "Hey Gin" Gamma yelled to gin "huh?" Gamma then signaled him to come over to them "sorry ladies I'm going to have to leave you" "thank goodness…" muttered one of the girls "what was that?" gin asked "oh…uh…nothing….never mind…bye Gin" the girls then walked away "ok who called me over… Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, yukari you're back from the human world" Gin said as he was staring at the boobs of Kurumu and Moka

_**SMACK**_

"Ow! what was that for?!" Gin said as his cheek was as red as an apple "for staring at my boobs and you know the only one person that can touch and look at them and that's Tsukune" Kurumu said with Tsukune blushing behind them "anyways Gin we'd like you to meet a few people allow me to introduce, Gamma, Christian, Robert, Isabel and Quinn" Tsukune said "Hello" they all bowed at the same time "so you're Gin, and you're a were-wolf?" Gamma asked "yes I'm Gin and I'm a werewolf yes how do you know what type of Yokai I am?" Gin asked "he said he can just tell" Mizore said "oh anyways why'd you call me over Gamma?" Gin asked "well Tsukune and the others said 'you're pretty light on your feet' so I'm challenging you to a friendly competition" Gamma said "ok what is it?" Gin asked with a cocky look on his face "we race all the way from the school to the bus stop and back…but during the full moon" everyone then looked at Gamma shocked except Gin "Gamma you do know that werewolves get their speed from the brightness of the moon right?" Moka said "yeah I know but it's just a friendly competition it's not going to hurt anyone" Gamma said in a calm tone "ok I guess try your best tonight Gamma" Kurumu told Gamma "thanks I'll try…"

Later That night…

Gamma's POV

"I'm going against Gin tonight to see who is faster, and oh man I'm terrified out of my mind"

'**Don't you mean our mind?' **said my vampire side from my pitch black Rosario

'_Yeah don't forget about us we share the same body all 4 of us' _my ghoul side added in from the holy lock

'_**Don't tell me you forgot about the 3 of us?' **_my demon side asked from both of my seals

"I didn't…, but I was in this body before you all so I'm in charge" I said

"_**Ok fine but, don't worry about it we're faster" **_My demon said with a calm and quiet tone

"Yeah well we don't know that!" I yelled

'**Hey not so loud you'll wake up the other students' **my vampire side said

"ok sorry… we should go now I'm betting gin is waiting for me there" I said in a nervous tone I then opened my window jumped out of my window and landed safely thank goodness my room was on the 2nd floor. Now it's time for a race…

Tsukune's POV

"Well tonight's the full moon and it's time for the race for both Gamma and Gin" I said

'_Yeah well be lucky you don't have to race' _said the Ghoul from my holy lock

"What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed voice

'_None of your business' _my Ghoul said in a cold tone

'_Just get going to the race before I lose my temper' _my Ghoul said in a threatening tone

"Fine" I replied and got my clothes on

I opened my door ever so slowly only to be greeted by Christian and Robert "oh hey guys you heading out there too?" I whispered "yeah we're on our way we went to check on Gamma and there was a note in his room saying he already left to go to the school" 'looks like he left early' I thought "well let's try to get the girls or should we wait for them" I asked Robert and Christian look at each other "we can go get them from inside the dorms if you want to get caught" Christian told me I didn't want to get caught in there that would make me look a pervert again "let's wait outside" I said "but how will we get the girls to come with us and see the race" Robert asked, how will we get the girls to come see the race oh wait a second my dorm room is right across Moka's room "hey I can wake Moka up, my dorm room is right across hers, hold on a second" I closed the door and I opened my window and threw a paper ball across to Moka's window she then turned her light on and opened her window "yeah Tsukune what is it?" she said while yawning and rubbing her eye in a cute way 'man she looks cute' I thought "Moka its time for the race go and get the other girls" I told her "what really?!" she yelled out "hey not so loud and yes it's time now" I told her she then freaked out "I didn't get myself ready yet" I might as well tell her she can go with her hair straight and her normal clothes not school uniform "Moka don't worry just get some normal clothes on make your hair straight like usual and get the other girls and we'll wait for you girls outside the dorm room" hopefully she does it "ok I'll get myself ready and I'll get the girls" thank god she's going to get them now time for us to go wait…

Moka's POV

"Crap I forgot that the race was tonight and I didn't get myself ready for it"

'**What's this all of a sudden since when did you care about appearance and it's just a race for our big brother'** my inner side told me. I forgot Gamma is a vampire and vampires are all like family "yeah I know but still I want to impress Tsukune too and look good while Gamma is racing" replied trying to act tough **'well if you want to wear whatever you want you can it's not a problem but if you dress up in a ridiculous outfit I will ask Tsukune to take off the Rosario and then go back to the room and change into a suitable outfit and then go back and put on the Rosario' **sheesh I didn't know she would be like that towards clothes might as well put on the school uniform, Tsukune always said I look good in it both me and my other half so I might as well.

Later…

I was dressed and all ready to go now all I needed to do was get the other girls and go and meet Tsukune and the other boys and then head to the race, ok now it's time to go get the girls. I slightly opened the door to take a quick peek to see if anyone was out there and it was quiet no one in sight so that was good I opened the door all the way and snuck out I then felt a bit of a chill, I know who it is… I turn around and see the snow woman Mizore right behind me with her usual mint lollipop in her mouth to keep her from having a heat stroke "Mizore? What are you doing here?" I asked acting as if I didn't know she was behind me "well I was looking at Tsukune earlier from one of my peeping spots and overheard you 2 making plans of going to Gamma and Gins race and I decided to wait for you out here" Mizore told me I thought it was a bit cold since summer hasn't even ended "ok, oh when you were in one of your peeping spot have you seen Gamma?" I asked Mizore with curiosity "as a matter fact I have and is it true…? That he's your big brother?" Mizore asked me "well he's like my big brother since he is a vampire so that's semi-true" I told Mizore with a bit of a proud tone I didn't know much about Gamma, even though we all got to know each other over the summer Gamma never said much about himself only that he lost his family in an accident and lived on his own since he was 14. "So Mizore want get the rest of the girls and go to the race?" I asked Mizore with a calm and nice tone "sure I can get the new girls and you get the others? Or vice versa?" Mizore asked wow that's the first time I heard Mizore ask a question like that not relating to Tsukune not that I have a problem with talking about Tsukune "uh the vice versa one will do since I'm closer to them and you're closer to the other girls" I had to ask the other girls to see if they really want to see Gamma race gin, I mean gin Is a were wolf and Gamma is only a hybrid of 4,human, vampire, ghoul, and demon and none of those are fast enough to beat gin. I then heard the 12 rings of a bell it was midnight, time to see who is faster…

Isabel's POV

All I could see was nothing but a blank space then out of nowhere I saw 2 people Gin and the other I wasn't so sure who it was they were facing each other shook hand and then turned and faced me and went into a racing position I then raised one hand and they were ready to dash as soon as I pushed my arm down but then I felt some type of gun in my hand and it was a noise gun I pulled the trigger and…

_**BANG!**_

I then saw the 2 dash quickly as I turned to see them the space I was in wasn't a white space anymore I was in front of the school gate where Tsukune, Moka and the others were looking at them dashing I noticed Gamma wasn't there so then I looked over at who Gin was racing against I then saw an 18 year old dark blue haired boy with his dark blue jacket and his swords were there I then knew who it was…Gamma

I woke up when I heard a knock at my door I put on my slippers and walked to my door, where I slightly opened the door only to be greeted by the pink haired vampire, Moka I then opened my door all the way "hey Moka how are you?" I said trying to act fully awake, I didn't work "oh sorry Isabel did I wake you?" darn it I thought it would work "yes you did Moka but its ok" I said with a happy smile "good…anyways are you fully rested and awake now" I was confused what was she talking about "I'm sorry Moka ready for what?" I asked in total confusion "the race Gamma and Gin are racing tonight its midnight so the full moon should be at its peak, Tsukune and the other boys should be waiting for us" Moka informed me so they are waiting out there for us "Moka you go on ahead and get the other girls I'll get ready" I told Moka "ok Isabel hurry though" Moka told me with a happy smile, Moka then left and I closed my door I then began to change into my normal clothes I wore back in the human world

'Darn it I forgot the race is tonight I might as well get ready'

'_**So you forgot our big brothers race against the were wolf' **_my angelic side told me

'**Be lucky he won't know until he "magically" gets the power to read minds… oh wait a second speaking of magic isn't Gamma a sorcerer?'**

Then out of nowhere I heard Gamma's voice "yes I am and I heard everything it's ok though, tell the others to hurry though" I was scared "Gamma where are you" I asked "I'm at the front of the school with Gin, we can see you there looking around say hi Gin" Gamma told Gin "hey Isabel, oh yeah by the way nice as-"

_**WHAM!**_

Gin was then cut off by Gamma

"You idiot I told you not to look, I can't see her cause I'm channeling my energy to create it 2 way but couldn't work and when she changed I told you to look away" Gamma sounded angry with Gin 'Gin saw me naked this is so embarrassing' I thought "anyways see you later Isabel" Gamma's voice then disappeared "bye Gamma…" I then went to my door opened it silently so no one can hear me, I then heard whisper "Isabel c'mon hurry up" I turned around to see Mizore with the other girls "ok let's go, we might want to go to the race the fastest way possible… anyone know which way is fastest?" I asked, I wanted to get there as fast as we can "well we can go if you girls use you're monster powers they can help us go pretty quickly me, Ruby, and Quinn can go on our brooms and the others can go whichever way you all choose" yukari told us "yeah maybe ok let's go" time to see which of the 2 are faster, the hybrid or the pure blood Yokai…

3rd person on everyone

As soon as Gamma felt all that monster energy be released he knew they were on their way "Gin stop looking at the perverted magazines for a second, they're on their way" Gamma told Gin, gin put down the perverted magazine "ah finally now how are we going to mark the 'go'?" Gin asked Gamma, Gamma then turned to Gin and pulled out a popper gun "this is how we're going to have someone pop it and boom! We're off full speed ahead" Gamma said with a little enthusiasm in his voice, Gin wasn't so sure whether to be worried or cocky because he doesn't know what type of Yokai he is, and the full moon is as bright as ever and at its peak too. Gamma turned to see if they made it all he could see was nothing but darkness in the woods but then he saw something and that something were his friends he saw Moka, Tsukune, Robert, Christian and Mizore in their monster forms running towards them at high speed 'where are the others?' Gamma thought he then looked up and saw Kurumu and Isabel flying with their succubae wings, Yukari, ruby and Quinn where riding their witch brooms 'ah finally, man they're slow' Gamma then thought "you're finally here, took you long enough" **"what it's been like at least like 10 minutes and you say it took us a long time?" **inner Moka said _"well at least we're here so don't start bitching about it Gamma"_ Said Tsukune's ghoul side _"hey Tsukune don't make Gamma mad remember what happens if he's mad…"_ Christian said as he was pulling his holy lock out of his pocket "don't worry I won't get mad" Gamma said with a calm look on his face "ok Isabel I need you to pull the trigger on the noise gun, but when me and Gin are ready. Ok?" Gamma asked Isabel "yeah…sure… I'll do it" Isabel stuttered "what's wrong Isabel?" Gamma asked with a worried tone in his voice "no-nothing Gamma I'm fine" Isabel told Gamma as calm as she can be **"ok Isabel if you say so, Tsukune my Rosario" **inner Moka asked Tsukune_"yes Moka, see you next time" _Tsukune chuckled as he gave her the Rosario **"oh and good luck big brother" **inner Moka told Gamma "thanks little sister" Gamma then waved her bye and she placed the Rosario back on her neck and her silver hair turned back into shiny pink hair, she then almost tumbled backwards but Tsukune then caught her _"oh yeah Gamma a good luck from me too"_ Tsukune then placed his holy lock back on his right wrist Tsukune's pitched black hair turned back into its dark brown color and his blood red eyes turned into their normal chocolate brown color "well then now that that's done Isabel would you please do the honors?" Gamma then handed her the noise gun "ok Gamma I'll do it" Isabel said with a bit more happiness in her voice.

Gamma and Gin then went to the front of the school gate and faced each other shook hands "good luck Gamma" Gin said with a bit of cockiness in his voice "you too Gin" Gamma said trying to act really calm, it slightly worked. Gamma and Gin faced Isabel and she lifted her right hand and both of them went into a racing position and Gin went into his Monster form and the moon was out and at its peak and with no cloud in the sky at all and Gamma's Yokai energy then just spiked to the point where even Gin was trembling **'holy crap his Yokai energy is strong' **Gin thought **'dear god his energy is powerful he never told us he was going to use his demonic form' **inner Moka thought 'yeah his energy is powerful' outer Moka thought back to inner Moka, Gamma's dark blue hair turned into a jet black color and the back of his hair grew all the way the past his shoulders to his back and it was messy and was kind of spiky and his left eye with a deep scar over it that turned it dark blue, turned into a silver color and his right eye turned from a dark green into a pitched black color, black demonic wings then grew from his back "**Woah Gamma I didn't know that you could take off both your Rosario and holy lock"** Gin said in awe, Gin knew that a vampires Rosario could only be taken off by the people that love them the most and they love them back, but for Gamma it was…different _**"well Gin it's all about agreeing with each of your sides you have if you're a hybrid like me you have to agree with your 2, 3, or 4 sides of yourself and they can let you do it freely, so if Moka tries it she might be able to do it but because she has a certain 'someone' in her minds she might not be able to do it" **_Gamma said in an odd deeper voice than his usual voice. A few moments later they both went back into a racing position and were ready to blast off at full speed, a few more seconds, Isabel pulled the trigger and…

**BANG!**

Both Gin and Gamma then blast off and they left nothing but trails of light behind them, which soon disappeared.

Gamma was running with his hand behind him and his wings too using aero dynamics to his advantage, Gin was doing the same copying Gamma's actions, only with his hands **"huh so I guess I'm not the only one that believes if you use aero Dynamics you can go faster"** Gin told Gamma as they were passing through the woods leaving trails of light and fire on the path _**"well Gin I've been around for quite a while so you would be surprised with what I can do" **_said the black haired demonic Gamma.

Over with Moka and the others they were just standing there with their eyes wide open and mouths open "hey guys" Moka asked the American transfer students "did you know Gamma could run that fast?" Tsukune added to continue Moka's question, Christian and the others were having the same reactions as them then they all said at the same time "no…" "Well that answers that. How the hell do you guys now know he can run that fast I mean c'mon you're his friends for god's sake!" yelled the red haired kokoa "look we met Gamma in the first year of high school, except for Isabel. Ok? Give us a break he never told us how fast he can go or how strong he is or even what type of Yokai he is until the beginning of summer. Does that answer your question?!" Robert yelled back at Kokoa "don't yell at me you low level monster" Kokoa yelled back at Robert "I'm a were-wolf so I'm in the same class as you so don't you call me low level" Robert growled at the red haired vampire "don't growl at me you stupid dog" Kokoa yelled back at Robert, the aura around Robert was out and a dark red, and Kokoa's aura was out as well, it was bright purple "will you two just be quiet and either get on the witches brooms or get carried by some of girls that can fly so you can get a view of the race" said a familiar voice, they all then turned around, shocked and saw Gamma standing behind them "GAMMA?!" they all said at the same time "don't worry I'm actually racing I'm just an illusion see?" Gamma said as he poked his hand through a tree "I'm a sorcerer remember?" Said Gamma's illusion "oh yeah" replied the 13 Yokai along with the 2 hybrids (Tsukune is a mixed of human and ghoul so he's a hybrid to me) "anyway best keep track to see where we are and by now we're half way there" Gamma illusion said "WHAT?!" they all said at the same time "we just saw you guys leave" Kokoa said speaking for everyone "well both me and Gin are fast so you all should've expected it" said the illusion, everyone then looked at each other "well what are you all doing standing around? You came to see a race you have one, now then my time is up so bye" Gamma's illusion then disappeared "well you heard him let's get a move on" said the red haired vampire "I'll Carry Tsukune" Said Kurumu "no I'll carry him on my broom" said Yukari "no I will!" yelled Ruby "hey let Tsukune decide on who carries him" Robert said "fine…" said the 3 Yokai girls

With Gamma and Gin

The 2 of them were still racing, a smile came across Gin's face, Gamma was puzzled then Gin put one of his hands out and slashed a tree to slow Gamma down _**"nice try Gin" **_Gamma said as Gamma said as he pulled out his swords and slashed at the trees that were falling the tree's then turned into splinters **"Woah Gamma I didn't think you would use your swords to cut them down" **Gin said as he was trying to take off the splinters from his hands _**"well, Gin to think you would be fair and race fairly…well then try to get out of this"**_ as Gamma was running he somehow was able to get in front of Gin, Gin was confused on what Gamma was doing and how he got in front of him ,then he Trippedand fell** "OW" **Gin said has he fell but immediately got back up and caught up to Gamma **"what was that?" **Gamma then showed Gin his wrist, Gin was confused **"what are you showing me? Your holy lock? Don't you have that off?" **Gin asked in confusion _**"no you idiot, web shooters. What you just tripped on was a web I just laid out" **_said the demonic hybrid **"what? So like spider-man?"** asked the pure blood Yokai _**"yeah, back when I was a kid I always loved spider man and my dad always saw me playing around swinging on ropes, so he made them for me"**_ Gamma said as he was still running _**"I can sense other Yokai looks like my illusion worked" **_said the hybrid **"you made an illusion?" **Gin asked_**"yeah" **_all of a sudden Gamma felt other Yokai, all unfamiliar to him _**"Gin you sense other Yokai?" **_Gamma asked **"yeah…" **Gin responded to Gamma _"Woah they're fast" "yeah they are…"_ Gamma and Gin slowed down, but kept running at a jogging pace (for Gamma and Gin their jogging speed is a top speed running pace for the other students) _"my money is on Gin!" _Yelled out one of the students _"my money's on the new guy!"_ yelled out another student then the more they ran the more students they saw and teachers blocking the way of the students _**"Gin did you tell the other students?" **_Gamma asked **"no I never did, I swear" **Gin said with total honesty _**"well you're not lying, then who di- oh…" **_Gamma said in realization **"what is it?" **Gin asked in confusion _**"when Isabel pulled the trigger, it must've woken up other students and our 'blast off' must've done the same… and possibly our burst of Yokai energy" **_Gamma said picking up the speed **"yeah maybe" **Gin said picking up the pace as well _**"well, shall we give them a show then?" **_Gamma said with cockiness in his voice **"let's" **Gin replied with the same amount of cockiness in his voice, they both soon went faster and faster until they both left a stream of light behind them once again, everyone was then in awe wanting to race too but the teachers held them back for some reason.

As the 2 were racing a grin came to Gamma's face **"What's so funny?" **Gin asked with a tone of unsureness, while looking at Gamma _**"Maybe you should pay attention to where you're running" **_said the dark hybrid Gin then looked and saw pieces of ice fly up, quickly the werewolf dodged **"What The Hell Mizore?!" **said the werewolf, that made Gamma laugh _**"That wasn't Mizore that was me idiot, she's up there" **_Gamma pointed up and saw that Mizore was being carried by Kurumu and Moka was being carried by Yukari, Tsukune was being carried by his "Toy" _(Ruby lol)_ and she was also carrying Kokoa, Robert was being carried by Quinn and Christian was being carried by the female hybrid Isabel _**"I don't think that she can interfere with our race, after all she is scarred of us" **_Gin was confused with that statement **"what do you mean Gamma? I don't understand, she's not scared of me, she saw me as a werewolf before, she isn't scared of me man" **stated the werewolf Yokai _**"no you idiot, us as in me and the other Gamma's, like Moka we are multiple people each of us are ourselves, but the Gamma you always see, well the others see, is the real Gamma, we were put into one body, anyways keep looking at the road" **_Gamma said with a smirk, more shards of ice flew up **"WHO THE HELL KEEPS DOING THAT?!" **Gin yelled out dodging the ice _**"it's me you idiot…" **_and once Gamma said that Gin's eyes then widened **"you?! You can control ice?!" **Gin said out loud and everybody that was there we're in shock, "_the new guy controlling ice?" _ Both Gamma and Gin heard _"what is he?" "Is he a hybrid and a sorcerer and is only using sorcery or maybe, a snow person like Mizore?" Gamma_ then said _**"both, I am both a hybrid and a sorcerer, but I gain powers different powers every year, it's a phase I go through, but when I gain powers I go out of control and try to hurt my friend while in the phase" **_he told Gin who was still in shock, but concentrating on the road ahead of them **"well this will be interesting a fast guy at our school who might be faster than me or not, a guy who gains powers, and he's a hybrid of four, oh man this year it will be interesting even though most of the other school years were fun too but this year, a whole lot will happen between you and me Gamma lots of races and lots of people like tonight watching to see who is faster and who is better than whom" **Gin said with a cocky look and smile_** "yes Gin, the 5 of us will be racing a lot…" **_Gin was confused, still keeping his eyes on the road **"what do you mean the five of-" **Gin was then cut off by Gamma both in the race and when Gin was speaking, and still running Gin was slipping on some ice, Gin kept his footing and then slashed at a tree in front of Gamma, Gamma then managed to not make it land on any of the students, specifically the girls who were desperately trying to catch them because of their strong Yokai, Gamma then made his energy a look little more weaker than gins, 3 or 4 girls stopped chasing them when he did but 4 girls were still chasing them because of Gins strong Yokai, Gin was surprised once again **"how the hell did you do that?" **Gin asked Gamma _**"what do you mean? Can't you make your energy seem weaker than your opponents and make it look like you're a joke then use your energy on all of your skill at the last second?" **_Gamma asked with a puzzled look, **"no you can't dude, nobody can except for vampires" **Gin said with shock _**"well me and my friends can, they were taught by their parents and I taught myself to contain all that energy since my parents are d- I mean since they were busy so much I had to train myself and they were ok with it and they let me go to Japan in the human world with my friends" **_Gamma said with a little stutter, but Gin ignored it.

Above the race, in the sky, everyone's eyes were wide open mainly and especially Mizore considering she is the only snow person in all of the school "Mizore did you teach him how to control ice while we weren't paying attention?" asked Kurumu "no… I never did" Mizore said "then how did he learn?" asked the red haired vampire "must be the phase…" Isabel said carrying Christian by his arms "waits the phase you told us about?" Tsukune asked while making sure not to fall by holding Ruby's waste, which caused her to blush "yes that must be what his phase is, he must gain another power during that phase" Robert said with a tone of realization and also telling Tsukune at the same time

In the Blink of an eye Gamma and Gin were both at the bus stop and were catching their own breath, both of them heard their name's and turned their heads "Gamma, Gin!" a random girl with yellow curly hair and blue eyes ran up to them holding water bottles "m- me and the other girls th- thought you boys might be thirsty a- after all that r- running" said the Girl while blushing and pointing at the other girls, one had orange hair and glasses while the other girl had brown hair and were waving at Gamma and Gin, the two guys couldn't help but wave back and the girls freaked out, for the girls it was an honor standing in front of s-class super monsters Hybrids even, but not as much as pure bloods **"hey thanks" **Gin said as he opened the water bottle "it's my- I mean our pleasure" said the girl and ran back to the girls and they all were freaking out. _"My money is on Gin now!" _ Gamma and Gin both heard, then turned their heads to see _"well I'm changing my bet to the new guy"_ one student yelled out_ "I'm keeping my bet on Gin" _yelled out another student _**"looks like your gaining respect" **_Gamma said with a smirk _**"you could gain more respect and have girls all over you if you show them what you're made of and if you're less of a pervert and more like a gentlemen, then you could be one of the most popular guys in the whole school"**_ Gamma told Gin, while opening up his water, Gamma took a sip of his water, Gin did as well. They both finished their water and were ready to finish their race they got into their racing positions and Mizore had cleared the ice that was in the way and some of the students cleaned up the way back and the teachers were still there blocking the way of the students so they won't interfere with Gamma and Gins race, _**"well Gin you ready now?" **_Gamma asked with a girl with a checkered flag to start the race back over was standing in front of both of them (random flag just appeared out of nowhere lol) **"ready as I'll ever be" **Gin said with a cocky smirk, the girl raised the flag and yelled "Ready?" Gamma and Gin went into the starting position and got ready "Set?" Gin's tail went up in the set position, but Gamma just stayed in the ready position "GO!" Both Gin and Gamma blasted off once again, leaving a trail of light and wind behind them, which of course caused the girl's skirt to go up, but she then pushed it back down just in time for nobody to see her panties. The race was intense, people were cheering both Gamma and Gin's names over and over again and they were still going at full speed no stopping, no slowing down and the road ahead was clear the ice was gone and the splinters of wood were gone as well, as the fallen tree wasn't there either, they really cleared the road for them, but soon enough Ice flew out of Gamma's hands and they hit the ground near Gin's feet, Gin managed to dodge them, Gin was in front of Gamma once again and Gamma was confused then a bunch of tree's fell in the way of him luckily no students were in the way of the fallen tree's Gamma then pulled both of his swords out and spun in a circle slashing away the trees and Turned those trees into splinters like the old one, Gamma then decided to be a bit cheeky he snapped his fingers and ice was on the floor in front of Gin he tried to jump over it, he did and on the other side of the icy road was fire **"Gah! You can control Fire too?!" **Gin asked Gamma nodded, then it was on Gin then slashed at Gamma, he ducked and tried to land a hit on Gin but failed and ended up almost hitting a female student "_**terribly sorry Madame" **_Gamma said, stopping right there and she was shocked "no it's fine I know you just tried to hit Gin since he slashed at you" she said with a nervous tone _**"well I'll be on my way" **_Gamma said then winked at the girl, which made her blush and made other female students get jealous, then blasted off to catch up to Gin and caught up somehow **"nice one almost hitting a girl Gamma" **Gins face was then met with the foot of Gamma _**"that's for making me almost punch a girl" **_then in the race a fight was coming out.

In the air Moka was getting dizzy, she was also weak they all decided to land on the ground "Tsukune…I ne… I need" said Moka forcing words out of her mouth "yes Moka what is? What do you need?" Tsukune asked as he got close enough to hear what Moka needed, then he felt her breath on his neck instead of near his ear 'she needed blood… of course' Tsukune thought, then

_~capu-chu~_

"AH!" Tsukune yelled out as she bit him "is this always normal?" Isabel asked "yeah she always gets dizzy and when she's dizzy she need's blood and she only accepts one person's blood" Yukari said with a proud tone and pointed at Tsukune at the same time "ah, much better I swear it Tsukune I always say this but your blood is so delicious, it's so addicting" Moka said as she let Tsukune go "even though I hate to admit it but she's right Tsukune, your blood is so… intoxicating" said Kokoa as she got close to Tsukune to try and have a taste of his blood "NO! you are not having his blood Kokoa we already have Moka drinking his blood we don't want another vampire taking his blood and cause him to pass out or even worse!" yelled out Kurumu, and Kokoa then whimpered "but it smells so good" kokoa said in her little Kid voice which didn't exactly work "still no Kokoa you cannot try his blood, you can't drink it behind our backs either" Mizore said in her cold voice "well even though I can smell it from over here it rather does smell good" Isabel said "not you too Isabel" Yukari said "I'm sorry please forgive me" Isabel bowed for forgiveness "don't worry we remember you're a hybrid of 3 and one of them is a vampire too so it becomes a habit of wanting blood" Tsukune said rubbing his neck due to Moka's bite **"can I come out now? I want to watch the race too I can see it, but I want to see it from my real eyes" **Inner Moka said through the Rosario "sure why not?" Tsukune said he wanted to see inner Moka too, he hasn't seen her in a while why not let her out again? (And everyone's monster form only saw inner Moka not the Human forms of them just so you guys won't be confused) "Ok then see you guys later or tomorrow" outer Moka waved bye to her friends and was ready for Tsukune to pull her Rosario off "ok see ya Moka" then Tsukune took her Rosario off and there was the Pink/purple aura around her

_-When the Rosario seal over her breast is removed Moka's innocent self-vanishes, and her inner vampire…awakens- _

Moka's breast size grew in size, her pink hair Turned into a silver white color and when she blinked her Green Kind and nice eyes Turned into a Blood red color and were smaller than outer Moka's eyes **"hello again" **Inner Moka said and bowed "big sister!" Kokoa ran up to inner Moka and hugged her as tight as she can "I missed you so much" Kokoa said just squeezing Moka **"ok get off me now little sister"** Kokoa then obediently got off her and Tsukune spoke up "Hello again 'other' Moka" Tsukune teased **"oh shut up" **inner Moka said in her annoyed voice but she liked it when Tsukune teased her **"hey Tsukune"** Moka said walking up to Tsukune with a familiar face, Tsukune defiantly knew that face "alright Moka…" Tsukune said as he tilted his neck for an opening so Moka can suck his blood **"thank you" **Moka said and then Bit Tsukune, this time he was ready for the bite, but it still hurt him "OW!" he yelled out "how come both Moka's can suck his blood, but I can't? That's just not fair!" Kokoa pouted "well Kokoa, I've known Moka longer than you so…" Tsukune said "and Moka already sucked my blood before you so, she beat you to it so…that too" Tsukune added in **"anyways, going on to another topic, I want to see how our big brother is doing in the race" **Moka said everybody then just looked at each other "Moka what did you see from inside the Rosario?" asked Isabel **"well all I saw was that they made it to the bus stop and that's it, I'm expecting Gamma to be in first place at least"** Moka said leaning against a tree "Moka he's tied up to Gin they both either try to knock each other back or-" they all saw pieces of ice fall down on them "Mizore, can you please stop making it snow?" Tsukune asked politely "thanks for asking politely Tsukune, but it's not me…" Mizore said "then who is it?" asked Kokoa "Remember, who else can control ice now?" Isabel said in an obvious tone "Oh yeah…" all but Isabel, Robert, Quinn and Christian said in realization "anyways, what do you think they're-" Yukari said but was then cut off by Big shards of ice falling from the sky "I think they're trying to slow each other down" Kurumu said **"and Gin is breaking the ice that Gamma is bringing up out of nowhere" **Moka said, as wooden splinters fell from the sky "and lots of trees being destroyed by Gamma" Christian said "we can see that, you don't need to point out the obvious" Kurumu said in an obvious tone "well excuse me for pointing out the obvious" Christian growled at Kurumu, Christians silver aura started to show, Kurumu pink aura showed as well **"hey if the both of you start a fight, I will have to teach you your place" **Moka said in a cold voice as her aura then grew and scared Christian and Kurumu, they both then backed off and were trying to calm themselves down **"c'mon lets go and see how it's going"** moka said trying not to act irritated

With Gamma and Gin…

Gins face was soon met by Gamma's fist, Gin's stomach was then met by Gamma's knee, Gin then swung at Gamma and punched him in the neck Gin then slashed at Gamma and the slash went onto his back and managed to draw some blood and shredded up the back of his jacket but the wound immediately healed and Gins bruises healed as well and both were ready to keep swinging at each other Gamma then pulled out a sword and slashed Gins shoulder and his shoulder was now bleeding, for everybody all they saw was blood gushing out of nowhere and some people were in awe and at least 1 or 2 people thought they could smell human blood, but ignored it, Both Gamma and Gin were still running at top speed and fighting at the same time, from time to time Gin tripped and fell due to Gamma's little "Traps" with his webs and Gin always slashed at Gamma. Both Gamma and Gin were both injured and healing quickly but their clothes were being ripped to shreds, the only clothing that was mostly intact was their pants and their shirts were almost completely gone _**"well Gin I think that this is quite a battle and race we have people are screaming at the top of their lungs and some are even starting fights of their own"**_ Gamma said still slashing at Gin with his bare hands and his swords were now gone on the floor somewhere behind them in the race, blood then gushed out of Gin's arm and was then yelling in pain, something sharp had slashed some of his skin off, but what had managed to do that instead of bruise him? Then Gin heard the sliding of metal every time Gamma had used his palm of his hands hit him, Gin looked to see what it was then saw small knives hit his skin then, both Gamma and Gin stopped in their tracks with Gin having a hold of Gammas wrists' and everybody but Gamma and Gin were shocked _**"so you finally noticed what was slashing at your skin" **_Gamma said with a smirk on his face _**"they're called Hidden Blades…" **_Gamma said pulling his hands from Gins hold _**"I stole them from someone that was using them in a wrong manner, well the other Gamma stole them"**_ Gamma said while showing them to Gin **"I get it, so that's what it was" **Gin said in realization _**"well Gin do you want to race fairly or keep fighting and racing to your heart's content and give these people another show?" **_Gamma asked **"well why not after all this is a competition between me and you"**,

Gamma and Gin then, both disappeared from all of the student's vision but they could sense their Yokai moving incredibly fast, but for Gamma and Gin it was different they saw every single student pass by in the snap of 2 fingers, their trail of light and fire, left everybody speechless and in total awe, Then Gamma and Gin both swinging at each other and managing to hit each other, they then saw the Goal they were racing towards and were going so fast that time itself must've stopped for them, they were so close they could both taste victory that nothing was in their way and a girl was standing their again with a checkered flag _(Random girl with checkered flag out of nowhere again lol)_ they passed the girl and both stopped with one of the loudest skids in history… the race was over and what everyone could tell they all saw nothing but fire and light disappear from behind them at the same time…

Neither Gin nor Gamma won… it was… a tie

One student just then started clapping with a shocked look on his face every other student followed until they all starting cheering for both Gamma and Gin nobody won but one thing is for sure, they are the fastest students in their Generation of Yokai. Both Gamma and Gin faced each other Gin was back in his Human form and Gamma took out both of his seals and placed them back on and his demonic wings then disappeared and his black hair turned back into a dark blue color and his left eye turned dark blue again and his right eye turned back into its dark green color, they looked at each other and Grinned and shook hands for "good" sportsmanship and both looked at the students and took a bow and everybody just started to cheer loader and loader for them because of their sportsmanship and amazing speed, and then there was total silence out of nowhere… why did they stop cheering? They both turned around to see that the school chairman was there having a big smirk on his face, they both then just started shaking, the school Chairman saw the whole thing _**"well that was one heck of a race, I felt the intensity and I was in my office enjoying a drink" **_the Chairman stated in his humorous voice with both Gamma and Gin still shaking _**"now no need to be afraid especially you…Gamma" **_how did he know his name even though he was extremely new and the fact that it takes one day for the chairman to find out who they are completely? It's been only 13 hours… _**"Well that was a good race you two, I would give you both medals if this was planned instead of unplanned" **_the chairman said with no emotion showing on his face _**"but…" **_the chair man added in _**"I shall reward you two with something else" **_the chairman then whistled really loudly then everyone heard a howl and heard some girls giggling, then a wolf then ran out the forest and Girls in Bikinis came out of the front of the school _**"they will be your rewards the wolf will be for Gamma and the girls will be for Gin" **_the chairman said as Gin had a massive nosebleed just seeing all of those girls in their bikinis and Gamma was just blushing in embarrassment and pulling out his spell book reading different types of spell just so he won't see the girls, but then he realized "hey wait a second did you say the wolf was for me?" Gamma asked putting his spell book away and his face was back to its normal shade of color _**"yes, is something the matter with that?"**_ the chairman asked as he was walking back towards the school "well it's just I've never had a pet before, so I don't exactly know how to take care of it" Gamma said with a worried look on his face _**"don't worry you'll know when it's hungry tired or just wanting to play around" **_the chairman said with a big smile "but how will I…?" the wolf then just walked next to Gamma and was looking at him with a friendly look and then sat down and bowed at Gamma "does it already-?" _**"Yes it does…" **_the chairman cut Gamma off, Gamma put his hand over the wolf to know if it was already his pet, the wolf then got excited and got up and was ready to obey orders from Gamma "amazing, what shall I call him?" Gamma asked Gin who was flirting with the girls "huh? Oh well why not call him Gin?" said the perverted werewolf "ha-ha very funny Gin, but thinking now why not call him…Morpheus" Gamma said and the remaining students there just looked at Gamma _'Morpheus?' 'Isn't that the name of a Greek god?'_ Gamma over heard and replied "yes it is the name of a Greek god" "but why call him Morpheus?" Gin asked "well it just came to me" Gamma replied and the wolf barked in a happy tone "well he seems happy with it, well Morpheus go to my dorm room for now, ok?" Gamma asked his pet nicely, the wolf barked a happy bark and went back to the dormitories "does he happen to know where my room is" Gamma asked **"yes he does" **replied the chairman then he disappeared "anyways that was fun Gin lets race again not every night but every time we get the chance to race, that fine with you?" Gamma asked Gin but he was too distracted to talk to Gamma "so ladies what time are you all free?" Gin asked the girls "anytime you want us to be Gin" one of the girls replied to gin

'Thinking about it now why were there girls with bikinis in the school?' Gamma asked himself

'_**Who knows?' **_replied the demon

'Well if it isn't the demon again, hey good race right there' Gamma said

'_**Thank you' **_the demon side of gamma said

"Hello, anyone there?" asked a voice in front of gamma, he blinked and saw the girl the demonic side of gamma almost hit she had blonde hair and green eyes and had glasses "huh? Oh sorry I didn't see you I'm sorry and I'm also sorry for almost hitting you back there" Gamma bowed for her forgiveness "it's alright l-like I said earlier you w-were trying to hit G-Gin, b-by the way m-my name is Nia Mizuno a-and it's great to have American students to this school" Nia stuttered while talking "are you ok? You feel cold?" Gamma asked "n-no I'm fine it's just Th-that it's an honor talking and standing in front of an s class super monster like you" the girl said blushing "well anyways nia it's good to meet you nia and I hope we can talk some more later on in the year" Gamma said and winked at the girl and she was blushing even more "**hey Gamma!" **yelled out a familiar voice "moka?" Gamma asked **"yeah hey that was an amazing race I can't believe both you and gin were tied up and I thought you be first" **Moka said "well sorry to disappoint moka but anyways... uh do you know where Mizore is? I want to ask her something" Gamma asked Moka **"yeah she's being carried by Kurumu she'll be down any second now" **Moka said as Mizore landed safely on the ground "ok sweet, hey Mizore can I ask you something?" Gamma asked while his hand in his pockets "sure Gamma" Mizore replied with her lollipop in her mouth like always "so I was wondering if maybe you can teach me how to control these ice powers?" Gamma asked and everybody just face palmed "how do you not know how to control the power you controlled it just fine in the race?!" yelled out Kurumu "I know but that wasn't me that was the demon" Gamma said "fine ill teach you but it has to be when school is over ok?" Mizore said in her bossy voice "you have my word" Gamma said like a soldier. They all headed back to their dorm rooms and Morpheus was waiting for Gamma and then curled up into a ball next to Gammas bed Gamma changed out of his clothes and went to lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. This is going to be a great school year…

_Gamma: well now that that's done I wonder what will happen next_

_?: no he'll be my son!_

_?: no Mine!_

_Others: Ms. Kurono and Mrs. Shirayuki?!_

_Gamma: Ageha?! Tsurara?!_

_Both: Gamma?!_

_Moka and Tsukune: YOU KNOW THEM?!_

_Moka: next time on Rosario vampire explanation and a vampire and another ~capu-chu~_

Hey guys it's me sonic and I am so sorry for the delay on this eighth grade is just a lot to handle and I know I should've done this over the summer but I lacked the motivation and I needed to listen to music and my computer shut down and I lost most of the story and re wrote it again but anyways thx for reading and I'll write the story when I can anyways have fun and peace out


End file.
